Father
by Aozoran
Summary: Sideswipe's sparklings decide to celebrate Father's Day.


**Author's Note: I wrote this a while ago and I felt that I really wanted to share this particular pair of twins with the world. They are utterly adorable! Staccato and Allegro just make me smile to read them too. **

**Disclaimer: I own both Staccato and Allegro! Lucky me *smile***

**For all those father's out there. You are appreciated!**

* * *

><p>A pair of brilliant blue optics peeked up over the edge of the berth, Staccato letting out a very soft chirp, his lips turning upwards into a cheeky little smile as he waved at hand at his twin. Working together the pair were soon making their way up onto the berth, Staccato pulling his brother upwards after he had been helped up, the pair looking utterly adorable while they sat together on the every edge of the broad berth that their creators usually occupied.<p>

_Papa is pretty when he's sleeping._ Allegro whispered through his bond to his twin, his doorwings twitching slightly as he just watched, half hidden behind his older twin and swept his gaze over the silver mech that was sprawled out on his back over the sheets of the berth. _I've heard Highbeam say that she wouldn't mind 'tasting a bit of his metal'._ Head cocking slightly at that odd comment he heard from one of the carers at the Crèche when their papa came for them after he had been training to bring them back home. _What does she mean by it?_

_She wants him for herself._ Staccato almost sneered at the thought of their papa with some femme who had as many processors as one of the food synthesisers in the main rec room.

_Wants papa how?_

_Like Highbeam wants Uncle Sunny. Doing something only Dad should be doing with Papa. _

A small 'O' formed when Allegro suddenly received a rather interesting image from his brother and wrinkled his olfactory sensor at the thought. _That's icky._

Shrugging slightly, Staccato turned to gaze at his slightly younger twin and reached out a hand to lightly rub his fingertips against his twin's jaw and up against his cheekplate affectionately. There was only one person in the world that mattered more to him than his creators and that was his twin. Allegro was all that was _good_ in his world, most of the grownup mechs didn't think either of them understood what was happening beyond the safety of the Creche, but Staccato _understood_. He had seen the marks on his creator's frame, eventually coming to understand it had been the Decepticons that had hurt his Papa so badly and he had promised himself then and there that no one would ever hurt his twin like that, _not_ _ever_. Anyone that dared to pick on Allegro was met out with either harsh words and one attitude that usually turned heads his way when he did it.

_I don't think its that icky. Not really. It makes Papa and Dad happy, so I don't think it feels too bad._ Both sparklings were starting to get the concept of 'interfacing' and had seen their creators at it at one point. It had been interesting to watch, though he had made sure they wouldn't be caught looking.

Allegro blinked once, before leaning against his brother's back slightly, doorwings lifting slightly and the tip of one brushed against his brother's softly. _I guess. _Chirping softly, he rubbed his cheekplate against his brother's shoulder softly, letting out a sweet little sound of affection before gazing back towards their Papa.

Staccato couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at the warmth of his brother's love that flared across their bond, it was something he treasured, something that would always be his. Reaching out he lightly hugged his brother close to him, gazing down into the pale ice blue optics that seemed to crackle and dance with electricity, the blue almost turning green from the glow of yellow lightning flashing across those beautiful ever changing optics.

They were like strange mirror images of each other, Staccato was a deep vibrant blue, with the Cybertronian markings of a warrior etched into the silver trim that an around his armour and doorwings. While Allegro was mostly silver with that vivid cobalt blue trim that ran across his frame and also across parts of his brother's face, the markings that were etched into the warm metal were from the Covenant of Primus. Staccato knew his brother was extremely special, even if other people didn't see it, he knew Allegro was the joy of the world. Happiness and sweetness.

_Why don't you go give Papa the present you wanted to?_ A gently hand pushed at his brother's shoulder softly, Staccato indicating the recharging Sideswipe.

"But…" Speaking out loud, Allegro was turning those beautiful optics on his twin and almost pouting, worry crossing his pretty face before he was almost sounding like a broken recording, his large optics widened as Sideswipe rolled towards them and the vivid blue optics of their Creator opened to regard them both with sleepy curiosity.

"Hey Papa." Staccato spoke up, giving Sideswipe a playful smirk, looking so much like Sideswipe in that moment, his personality having taken a lot from his Papa. Even at this young age, he was intelligent and a fierce bot who would live up to being Sideswipe's oldest sparkling. "I'm sorry we woke you."

Allegro choked back a slightly dismayed squeak, before ending up being pushed gently again by his brother towards their Papa, his head twisting back towards his twin. _Cato! You…_

"Happy Father's Day!" Staccato grinned, optics flashing before he was tipping his head at his brother with something resembling amusement on his features.

The silvery sparkling finally offered out the small holo-pad that he had been allowed to use to work on his 'present', swallowing he just watched as Sideswipe took it from him and activated it and the picture formed in the air. The 'painting' was actually quite good and was of Sideswipe during training, caught in a moment the twins had witnessed when Jolt had taken them out to the training field to learn what their Papa did when his parents were 'home' on base. On the edge of the painting were the symbols for 'Greatest Father Ever'.

"See?" Staccato grinned even more broadly at his brother, doorwings flaring out happily as he just gazed from his twin to his father with the same assured look. "I told you, Alle, Papa _loves_ it. 'Cause its you who did it for him and its seriously true that Papa is the best Warrior _ever_. Best Creator ever."

"Do you… really like it, Papa?" Those optics peeked at his Creator for a long moment and looked relieved at the fact that his Papa seemed pleased with it, if a bit stunned by the actions of both sparklings.

"We both love you, Papa." The blue twin added, both of them smiling at their sleepy creator, soon practically pouncing the mech, snuggling up with him on the berth, their doorwings flapping in happiness as they curled in close.

This was family. This was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe Daddy Sideswipe!<strong>


End file.
